Finalmente a declaraçao
by Mady Potter Cullen
Summary: [ONESHORT]  [RWHG] Rony finalmente vê que pode perder Hermione, sera que ele vai finalmente se declarar?


Finalmente a declaração

Obs:A fic num vai tratar da guerra tah? Soh romance msmo!aaaah nada aqui me pertence, pois se fosse meu eu taria rica! Ou seja eh todo da tia Jô!Boa leitura!

Capitulo único.

Hermione havia acabado de acordar no dormitório feminino do 7º ano, olhou para seu relógio de cabeceira e viu que marcava, exatamente, 7:30 da manhã, ou seja hora de tomar banho, porem à caminho do banheiro enquanto pegava suas coisas para o banho, Hermione sentiu que esse dia seria ótimo, e que entraria para sua historia.

Ronald Weasley, um grifinorio um pouco atraente, com cabelos totalmente vermelhos, sardas em todo seu rosto, profundos olhos azuis, porem com pés e mãos muito grandes para seu tamanho, que lhe davam um ar de desengonçado tinha acabado de acordar com batidas em sua janela, foi até lá ver o que era, e descobriu que era uma linda coruja preta de olhos acinzentados e em seu calcanhar havia uma carta.

Pensando que a carta era pra ele, Rony a abriu, mas com isso descobriu que a carta não era pra ele, e sim era uma carta para Mione, pior, Rony "recebeu" a carta com engano que além de ser de Mione, fora escrita por ninguém mais que seu maior rival, o grande jogador de Quadribol, Victor Krum. E quanto mais lia a carta, mais boquiaberto Rony ficava, pois o conteúdo da carta era o seguinte:

"_ Querrida Hermio-ni-ni,_

_Eu saber que focê não qurrer mas falar comgo, pois focê não me escrever mais, pois focê não me manda noticias suas e pelo jeito, não querrer saber noticias minhao não? Porrem Mio-ni-ni, eu continuar preocupada com toi, por que não ser sempre que se arrumar uma amiga como focê(se é que fosse me intender ;D )._

_Mio-ni-ni como andar as coisas porr ai? Estudando muito como semprre, imagiar eu! E quanto aquela promessa que fizeste parra mim? Continuar de pé imagino. Pois como semprre digo a focê Mio-ni-ni 'focê deve seguir semprre seu corração, pois serra ele que te levara parra o melhor caminho, o caminho que pode ser pra sempre, o caminho do amorr!' _

_Mio-ni-ni, eu não saber o por que de sua ausência de carrtas, não gostar mais de mim? Quando dizer que sempre me escrreverria estava só a me enrrolar né? Por que não dizer isso logo Mio-ni-ni? Assim serria mais fácil agüentar sua ausência de carrtas, e esperro que pelo menos essa carrta focê me responda! Pois mesmo focê não querrerndo falar mais comigo, pode semprre contar comigo fiu_

_Um grrande beijo,_

_De seu eterno, _

_Victor Krum." _

Rony ficou totalmente pasmo com a carta. Nunca imaginara que a amizade entre Mione e Krum era tão "profunda" para o brutamonte búlgaro assinar a carta com um "_ De seu eterno, Victor Krum"_ , vê se isso é jeito de terminar uma carta pra uma pessoa que é só sua amiga? Como a **sua** Mione permitia isso? E que historia era essa? Ela tinha feito uma promessa para o búlgaro feioso? Que direito esse bocó achava que tinha sobre **sua** Mione ?

Rony finalmente percebeu o que estava em sua cara há anos, se ele não tomasse logo uma decisão, perderia Hermione para sempre. Ele não queria isso, de maneira alguma, ele sonhava com essa garota desde quando a conheceu, ele sonhava com essa garrota desde que a salvou de uma trasgo montanhês, ele sonhava com essas garota mesmo ela implicando com ele, ele sonhava com ela desde que ficaram presos no Largo Grimmund quase que um mês, ele sonhava com ela desde que a conheceu, ele sonhava com ela desde que se apaixonou, ele sonhava com ela desde que descobriu que ela era sim, o amor de sua vida. E não seria um búlgaro metido a galã que iria roubar sua Mione. Ele tinha que agir logo, pois como Hermione havia dito a ele uma vez a 3 anos a trás " _Faça algo, antes que outro faça na sua frente_ " e ele iria fazer, e já tinha uma plano todo em sua cabeça. E esse plano iria entrar em ação nesse mesmo dia, não adiaria nem mais um dia pra ficar com quem ele quer bem, com quem ele realmente ama, com a **sua** Mione. Porem para isso precisaria de ajuda, da ajuda de seu melhor amigo, da ajuda do grande _Harry Potter_ .

Harry estava correndo atrás de uma sobra, em que só dava para ver o reflexo de cabelos ruivos, ele sabia que quando chegasse perto da pessoa de cabelos ruivos conseguiria ser feliz novamente, porem não importava o quanto corresse pela floresta, uma floresta clara, com arvores majestosamente grandes, ele não conseguia chegar perto da pessoa de que corria atrás, porem foi somente pensar nisso que começou a correr mais, mais e mais e finalmente quando estava chegando perto da pessoa, quando já dava para sentir seu cheiro, Harry começa a sentir umas pontadas em seu peito, pontadas totalmente doloridas, e essas pontadas o fizera perder velocidade e assim Harry ouviu, _"Desculpe Harry, mas não posso te esperar para sempre"_ e assim Harry acordou assustado e deu de cara com seu melhor amigo, lhe cutucando.

-Harry... eu...preciso... – começou a falar Rony se enrolando.

-Precisa de que? – perguntou Harry mal-humorado pois por culpa de Rony foi acordado de seu sonho "bom".

-Que...que...que... você me ajude... a... conquistaramione... – falou Rony, falando tão rápido mas mesmo assim Harry entendera.

-Desculpe Rony, não entendi o dialeto que você utilizou –falou Harry achando graça de tudo aquilo, pois não era sempre que seu amigo lhe pedia ajuda, ainda mais sobre um assunto tão delicado como o assunto em pauta: _Hermione_.

-Harry, preciso de sua ajuda...para...con...con...conquistar...conquistar... a...a...a... Mione – falou Rony totalmente devagar, morrendo de vergonha, com suas orelhas mais vermelhas que seus cabelos, porem ele havia conseguido dizer o que nunca havia dito a ninguém, que queria conquistar sua Mione.

-Ah, finalmente resolveu agir Ronyquinho? –perguntou Harry achando uma certa graça.

-Ah Harry, se for para fazer esse tipo de brincadeira nem precisa ajudar – falou Rony já se estressando com o assunto.

-Rony, Rony, não precisa se estressar meu amigo – Harry já tinha se levantado de sua cama e começou a trocar de roupa – Mas ae, você já tem um plano?

-Já – falou Rony – e é por esse plano que eu preciso de sua ajuda.

-Então pode ir contando – falou Harry, pois agora nada mais lhe preocupava, nem Voldemort, Horcrux, começais da morte, a morte de Dumbleodore, nada disso mais nesse momento lhe preocupava, pois estava na hora de ajudar seu melhor amigo a conquistar a garota de seus sonhos.

E foi assim que Rony começou a contar todo o plano enquanto os dois se trocavam, tiravam os pijamas e colocavam as vestes de escola, e assim estavam pronto para o grande dia de suas vidas.

Estavam chegando para tomar café quando vira o alvo de seus planos, e viram que estava na hora de começar.

E começou.

-Hermione – chamou-a Harry serio – chegou uma carta sua por engano para mim, e fale para seus correspondentes dizer seu nome certo para coruja, se não continuaremos a receber suas cartas pensando que elas são para nós – falando isso Harry apontou para Rony também, que estava com uma cara fechada de quem não estava gostando nada do assunto.

Hermione ficou pasma ao receber a carta das mãos de Harry, e percebendo que ela estava aberta. Ou seja,_ eles_ leram o conteúdo da carta, e como ela conhecia muito bem o "escritor" da carta, pode imaginar o que continha na carta. E por isso fechou a cara para seus amigos.

Harry e Rony sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a comer, e perceberam ao ver que Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de ler a carta e sim de escondê-la, que o plano deles poderia dar certo, e assim Harry e Rony sorriam marotos enquanto comiam. Pouco se foi falado nesse café da manhã, o que mais se falou foi "Harry me passa u suco de abóbora", "Hermione me passa a geléia" ou então "Rony me passa a torrada", porem nada mais que isso.

A primeira aula era de Transfiguração, ou seja, a oportunidade de colocar grande parte do plano em ação.

Harry e Rony foram falar com a diretora Minerva McGonagall, que ocupou o cargo de diretora assim que Dumbledore faleceu porem ela não deixou de ser a temida professora de Transfiguração.

-Profª McGonagall – chamaram-lhe Harry e Rony.

-Sim – respondeu a mestra, os olhando através de seus óculos quadrados.

-Er...hum.. Nós, que dizer, o Rony e eu, estávamos pensando que a escola anda muito parada, muito triste desde a morte do Profº Dumbledore, e por isso, nós achamos, que a senhora poderia dar uma festa, hoje, para os ânimos de todos animar – falou Harry meio receoso, porem ao perceber as lagrimas brotando dos olhos da professora ao mencionar seu grande amigo e falecido Dumbledore, Harry percebeu, que era só não fazer ou dizer algo besta que eles teriam **a** festa.

-E por que o Sr. acha isso Sr. Potter? Sr. Weasley?

-É, hum, pois sabemos como a Sra. respeita o professor Dumbledore e isso seria um tipo de respeito a sua memória, pois a Sra. sabe melhor do que ninguém professora, o professor Dumbledore _adorava _festas, e por isso achamos que uma festa nos tempos em que nos encontramos, seria muito mais do que bem-vinda – falou Rony, juntando toda a coragem que existia em seu ser, para poder falar desse jeito com a professora McGonagall, e pelo visto dos dois jovens, conseguiram _"conquistar" _a professora.

-Sabem, pelo lado em que vocês estão falando, é verdade, a escola anda meio caidinha não é? Por isso acho bom os Srs. se prepararem rapazes, pois como a idéia fora dos Srs. , os Srs. que irão arcar com as conseqüências, porem não precisarão assistir as aulas do dia de hoje, somente comandar os elfos domésticos á ajuda-los – e essa foi a palavra final da professora – estão dispensados meninos.

E com essas palavras os dois saíram da sala de aula da professora, mas antes perceberam que ela lhes deu uma piscadela.

Os dois garotos passaram o dia fazendo preparações para a festa, e chegaram a conclusão seria uma festa á fantasia! E essa festa entraria para a historia de Hogwarts disso eles tinham certeza.

-Bom alunos, a aula de hoje esta acabando porem antes de todos saírem quero dar um recado ao Srs. Nos iremos ter uma festa hoje a noite no salão principal, a festa será a fantasia, porem como temos pouco tempo até a festa todos os alunos até o 5º ano estão dispensados. Porem os se os Srs. quiserem, podem convidar uma pessoa mais nova, porem ela não será dispensada de suas aulas por esse capricho. E como o tempo é curto, vocês poderão comprar as fantasias para a festa na loja que ira se abrir somente para essa ocasião, ela fica na ala oeste do castelo, no 6º andar e ela estará no poder dos Gêmeos Weasley, o baile começa as 20:00 e termina a 1:30, estejam prontos com seus pares e vestidos a caráter no salão principal. Classe dispensada.

Os alunos estavam achando o maximo, não teriam aula pelo resto do dia, e ainda teriam uma festa. Teria coisa melhor?

Claro, mais tempo para festa, pois como a festa seria no mesmo dia teriam que providencia todo na mesma hora, fantasias e o principal o par!

Hermione estava pensado em que fantasia poderia usar enquanto caminhava para a loja dos Gêmeos Weasley, quando percebeu que não via seus melhores amigos desde o começo da aula de Transfiguração. Percebendo isso chegou à loja dos gêmeos onde ficou abobada com o conteúdo. A loja sendo dos Gêmeos esperou uma coisa totalmente deferente, uma loja com fantasias feias, cômicas, porem nada como ela viu que era.

As fantasias eram simplesmente _perfeitas_ , haviam fantasias de meretriz, rinha, cigana, príncipe, abóbora, dado, e foi quando que ela viu uma que seria perfeita para ela. Ela pegou a fantasia, e foi logo pagar.

-Fred, é essa que eu quero! –falou Hermione confiante.

-Ok Mione, são 20 galeões, 20 sicles e 3 nuques – falou Fred como um bom vendedor

-Mais Fred, tudo isso? – perguntou Hermione pechinchando.

-Hermione, Hermione eu não sei o que você fez, mas como esta mais bonita, pra você será somente 20 galeões! – falou Fred galanteador, olhando para uma Mione muito corada.

-Hum... Obrigada Fred – falou Hermione não conseguindo olhar nos olhos do ruivo. E assim pegou o ouro de sua carteira e pagou pra o **galante** ruivo.

Hermione estava saindo, totalmente encabulada quando ouviu Fred dizer a Jorge:

-Se o Rony não fosse nosso irmão, ou um panaca completo, eu investia na Mione.

-E você acha que só você faria isso Fredzinho? –respondeu Jorge.

Hermione sentiu-se ficar cada vez mais rubra com os comentários dos Gêmeos, e assim saiu quase correndo.

"Eles não podem estar falando a verdade, podem?" pensou Hermione. Porem o que os Gêmeos falavam era somente um pequeno comentário do que era dito as costas de Mione. Pois ninguém podia negar, Mione não era mais a menininha sabe tudo do 1º ano, ela tinha se transformado numa bela mulher, seus cabelos não eram mais tão cheios, seu corpo tinha finalmente tomado forma, e seus olhos não eram mais um simples castanho, eles viraram um castanho mel, e sempre estavam brilhando. Hermione querendo ou não, tinha virado uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, porem ela fazia de tudo para não se destacar, não passava maquiagem como todas as suas colegas de quarto, não tinha encurtado a saia do colégio como a maioria das meninas, não deixava aberto três botões da camisa social como a maioria, porem era isso que destacava Hermione das outras, e era ai que estava escondida a sua beleza, porem era uma beleza que somente ela não via. E por mais que ficasse horas na frente do espelho tentando se arrumar, e no fim desarrumando tudo o que tinha feito, para quem sabe um certo ruivo prestasse atenção nela. Porem mal ela sabia, que ele sempre prestou atenção nela, mal ela sabia que esse baile seria feito para ela.

Hermione estava andando calmamente para o salão comunal da Grifinoria, quando uma cabeleira muito ruiva, para na sua frente. E ela já sabia de quem se tratava. Ronald Weasley.

-Oi Mione! – falou Rony todo feliz.

-Oi Rony – respondeu monotalmente Hermione.

-Vejo que já compro sua fantasia – observou Rony.

-Não Rony, comprei manteiga pra faze cerveja amanteigada – respondeu ironicamente Mione. Fazendo assim Rony ficar totalmente vermelho.

-Hum... Mione, estava eu pensado aqui – falou Rony, que percebeu que Mione o olhou com descem. – isso mesmo Mione, eu estava pensado, alguém já te convidou para o baile? – terminou Rony como quem não quer nada.

Hermione nessa hora sentiu suas pernas quase cederem à gravidade, em seu estomago parecia ter um enxame de abelhas, e suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas do que o cabelo do ruivo a sua frente. Hermione não pode acreditar nas palavras que ouvira, pois esperava por esse pedido desde a ultima festa que teve em Hogwarts.

-Hum... Ninguém me convidou ainda Ronald se é isso que você quer saber – respondeu Hermione descrente.

-Bom, se ninguém ainda não te convidou. – falou Rony corando – vocêgostariadeiaobailecomigo? – falou Rony muito rápido.

- Desculpa Rony, acho que não te escutei direito o que você falou poderia repetir? – perguntou Hermione descrente.

-Hum... ta, Hermione, você, hum... quer ir... ao bailecomigo? – dessa vez Rony não tava tão confiante, pois esperava que Hermione respondesse de primeira, como sempre fazia nas aulas, porem como ela não entendeu ou fingiu que não entendeu Rony tinha perdido toda à coragem que tinha arranjado, e sendo assim falou tudo que tinha que falar, porem a insegurança apareceu.

Quando Hermione percebeu que Rony não tava brincando, e que tinha escutado certo da primeira vez, ela gelou. Pois já sabia a sua resposta, porem ia ficar tão ou veia vermelha que o próprio Rony.

-Huum... Eu... é...eu...euaceitoiraobailecom você – mesmo só entendendo o você, Rony já sabia a resposta, e por isso falou:

-Ta, hum... Então eu te pego as 19:50 tudo bem?- falou Rony achando seu pé muito interesansate.

-Hum... okey. –falou Hermione dando as costas ao ruivo e entrando numa sala vazia que existia no fim do corredor, e começou a gritar... Gritar como nunca tinha feito, pois Rony tinha finalmente a convidado, e quem sabe essa não seria a grande noite de sua vida?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Rony não estava acreditando, finalmente iria ao baile com a companhia que queria, pois finalmente conseguiu coragem para isso.

Ele estava indo calmamente, a ala oeste no 6º andar onde poderia comprar sua fantasia, quando da de cara com seu melhor amigo.

-E ae Rony, conseguiu fala com a Mione?- perguntou Harry como quem não quer nada, pois este estava desconfiando se o amigo seria capaz ou não de convidar Hermione, sua paixão não tão secreta assim.

-Consegui sim Harry e adivinha, ela aceitou – Rony respondeu.

A conversa parou por ai, pois como Harry percebeu mesmo que quisesse conversar com Rony não daria, pois ele tava com o mesmo olhar que sempre dava quando a conversa com Mione, não abrangia o assunto: i amizade /i . Ou seja, o olhar de panaca completo, na opinião de Harry.

Chegando, na "loja" dos Gêmeos, eles entram e vira tudo, e logo foram à ala masculina da "loja", e como já tinham a idéia de que fantasia pegar, foi mais fácil. A loja estava apinhada de gente, e a fila do caixa tinha, no mínimo, umas 50 pessoas, porem Harry e Rony foram direto falar com Fred e Jorge que gerou muita confusão mais foi somente o grande Harry Potter mandar um olhar mal encarado para as pessoas na fila [n/a: ai meu deeeus... q lindezaaa - que eles se calaram.

-Sabe Harry, às vezes eu **amo** ser seu amigo – cochichou Rony.

Harry com esse comentário teve uma leve sessão de tosses forçadas.

-Harry, Rony que prazer em vê-los – falou Fred, e ao olhar as fantasias nos braços dos meninos falou – bom ao todo da pro Harry 15 galeões, 20 cicles e 10 nuques, e pra você maninho, 16 galeões, 15 cicles e 5 nuques

-Fred!!eu sou seu irmão!! E o Harry é seu amigo! - pechinchou Rony.

-Ta bom vai, 15 galeões pro Harry, e 16 pra você maninho – respondeu Jorge.

Sendo assim Harry e Rony estavam voltando para a torre da grifinoria quando Rony se lembrou:

-Harry, eu tinha me esquecido de te perguntar, quem você vai levar ao baile? –perguntou Rony.

Harry que até esse momento estava olhando a paisagem pelas janelas do castelo, começou a ficar rubro e finalmente olhou para o ruivo a seu lado.

-An... é... meu par.. Por que você quer sabe? – perguntou Harry tentando fugir do assunto.

-Ah Harry, por você ser meu melhor amigo e talz... Eu acho que tenho certo direito em saber! – falou Rony.

-Bom... Ah.. não quero que você pense que eu sou um canalha ou nada disso... – começou Harry – Mais eu convidei Asuairmã!

-Você o que? – perguntou Rony perplexo.

-Convidei a sua irmã – dessa vez Harry falou mais confiante, pois sabia que não poderia esconder isso eternamente de seu amigo. E neste momento estava mais vermelho do que o sol que estava quase se pondo.

-Aleluia cara, e ela aceitou? – Rony achava que era muito melhor Harry com a sua irmã, do que qualquer tarado que existe por ai, por isso ficava feliz com os dois juntos, só que não daria o braço a torcer.

-Aceitou, e ela pediu para eu comprar a fantasia de Pierrot – Harry fez uma cara estranha – mas você não está bravo comigo? Por eu ter terminado com a Gi e agora estar de volta?

-Não, na realidade pelo contrario, por que... Eu sei que posso confiar em você Harry, e que você não faria nenhum mal a Gina.

-Rony, você não sabe como isso me deixa aliviado – e assim Harry abre um sorriso enorme.

Os dois chegam chegaram ao salão comunal, e logo foram se arrumar, pois tinham duas horas para tomar banho, se arrumar, e etc.

Hermione tinha tomado seu banho e foi logo indo pegar seu vestido, sabia que sua fantasia era meio clichê, só que ela não dava à mínima, pois quem sabe... Também seu príncipe se tocasse?

Hermione com o vestido na mão, o colocou e percebeu que fico perfeito!

-Nunca imaginei um vestido tão perfeito! – falou Hermione, o que não era pra menos, seu vestido de um lilás muito claro, era bem cheio com varias camadas, e um corpete, luvas igualmente lilás, ele era realmente muito comprido, nada que um sapado de salto perfeito não resolveria.

-Agora, é só arruma os meus cabelos,- falou Hermione, e com isso entra Gina em seu quarto.

-Vejo que cheguei bem na hora heim? – falou Gina, ela já estava pronta. Estava vestida de colombina. Seu vestido era muito mais curto que de Hermione, ficava mais ou menos nos joelhos, era de um creme muito bonito, cheio de rendas, e detalhes desse tipo. No pé tinha colocado uma sapatilha muito bonita, creme que nem o vestido. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio solto e com varias flores. Ou seja ela estava perfeita.

-Ain que bom que você veio Gi, to tão nervosa. – falou Hermione corando.

-Ah Mione, num precisa ficar assim, o Ronald não vai estraga tudo dessa vez. – falou a ruiva dando uma piscadela. – Vamos começar com o seu cabelo. O que você quer fazer?

-É.. Tava pensando, faz um meio rabo e coloca isso aqui pra prende. – falou Hermione lhe dando uma fivela muito linda.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem alteza! – falou Gina fazendo uma reverencia.

As duas riram, e Gina viu, essas risadas eram só o começo da noite.

No dormitório masculino tava uma total zorra. Roupas em cima de todas as camas, meias espalhadas pelo chão, e até uma cueca em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira.[n/a: que noooojo³

Já eram 19:30 e todos meninos estavam prontos.

Harry estava vestido de Pierrot, sua fantasia tinha vários losangos, todos coloridos, e ele usava um tipo de all star.

Simas tava vestido de dado, e Dino de Peter Pan. Mas o melhor de todos era Rony.

Ele estava com uma roupa de príncipe branca. [n/a sabe a roupa do príncipe da cinderella? Entaaaao eh a ropa do Rony ;D .

-Harry, você acha que ela vai gosta? – perguntou Rony inseguro.

-Vai lá em baixo e vê bobalhão. – respondeu Harry.

E foi isso que o ruivo fez. Desceu as escadas do dormitório, e quando chegou lá em baixo viu a melhor cena de sua vida.

Hermione estava descendo as escadas, segurando no corrimão, e parecia realmente uma princesa, e como toda princesa tem seu príncipe...

-Hermione, como..como...como...Como você está linda – falou Rony com sinceridade no olhar.

-O mesmo posso dizer a você Ronald. – falou Hermione corada.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram logo vermelhas, porem isso não o impediu de estender o braço para Hermione, e essa o aceitar. E ambos tinham o mesmo pensamento "hoje a noite vai ser boa".

O salão principal estava impecável, cheio de adornos, comida tudo que se tem direito, havia até uma banda!

Eles estavam tocando uma musica bem alegre e Rony logo foi puxando Hermione para dança, porem os dois eram desajeitados e desengonçados, mas eles não estavam nem ai, só queriam um aproveitar a companhia do outro.

E foi assim quase até o fim da festa quando começou a tocar uma musica lenta.

Rony colocou as mãos na cintura de Mione e esta colocou as mãos no pescoço do ruivo, e começaram a dançar no ritmo da musica.

**You're standing there alone And so am I**

_Você está de pé ali sozinha e então estou eu_

**But I want you here By my side**

_Mas eu quero você aqui do meu lado_

-Que bom que eu já a tenho a meu lado – falou Rony bem baixinho.

-Desculpa Ron não entendi – falou Hermione curiosa.

-Eu falei... que bom que já a tenho ao meu lado. –repetiu Rony mais alto e fazendo Hermione corar e dar um sorriso tímido.

**Y****ou smiled at me Is everything**

_Seu sorriso para mim é tudo_ _  
_ **this starirng game**

_O começo do jogo_i _  
_**That song of love**

_Aquela canção de amor._

-Sabe Mione, eu adoro seu… seu… -começou Rony.

-Meu? – quis saber Hermione.

-Seu sorriso. – falou Rony olhando em seus olhos.

**I look you in the eyes**

_Eu te olho nos olhos,_ _  
_ **I try to read your thoughts**

_Eu tento ler seus pensamentos._ _  
_ **I ask you to go with me**

_Eu peço para você ir comigo_ _  
_ **To a far off place**

_para um lugar bem distante._

Eles continuavam a dançar, e derrepente Rony viu que essa era **A** hora.

**You and me dancing the night away**  
_Você e eu dançando pela noite a fora_ _  
_ **You can feel my heart beating so hard**

_Você pode sentir meu coração batendo tão forte_ _  
_ **We look eye to eye But I'm swept away**

_Nós olhamos olho a olho e estou sendo levado pra longe_

-Sabe Mione, tenho um negocio para te contar. – falou Rony ficando rubro.

-Então fale Rony – prosseguiu Hermione curiosa.

-Sabe, nunca pensei que diria isso para alguém... mas... mas... euachoqueamovocê. –falou Rony muito rápido torcendo para que Hermione intendesse.

**On a moonlit walk on the beach**

_Em uma caminhada ao luar na praia_ _  
_**Watching the sunrise for the first time**

_Assistindo os raios de sol pela primeira vez_ _  
_ **I'm in a trance for that one slow dance**

_Eu estou em um transe dessa dança lenta._

-Desculpe Rony, mas eu não entendi a ultima parte. – falou Hermione com o coração disparado. "será que ele esta entanto fala aquilo que eu sempre quis escutar?" pensou.

Rony olhou nos fundo de seus olhos e falou:

-Eu te amo Hermione, será que você não percebeu isso ainda? Depois de todos esses anos, depois de todas as nossas brigas, e eu me sentindo um lixo por deixá-la mal, tentando fazer você ri quando estava preocupada, tentando não te atrapalhar quanto estava concentrada, ta, eu sei que nessa parte eu não fui muito bem sucedido, porem faze o que? Eu queria que você sempre prestasse atenção em mim! E se fosse te atrapalhando nos estudos, te chamando de sabe-tudo era o jeito de chamar sua atenção, eu fazia. Porem teve uma época, que eu tava querendo te esquecer, queria que você arrumasse alguém que lhe fizesse feliz, como eu nunca tinha feito, porem eu fui egoísta, e toda vez que ouvia alguém falando de você eu ia lá e colocava o cara em detenção. Só depois eu me lembrava de que queria te esquecer, porem você é meu vicio Mione, meu vicio que eu nunca quis largar, um vicio que eu quero só pra mim. Não quero te dividir com nenhum búlgaro metido a galã, muito menos pra esses moleques que ficam falando de você pelas suas costas, quero você só pra mim Mione – e Rony não sabendo de onde tirou coragem falou – quer namorar comigo?

**We don't have to talk**

_Nós não temos que conversar_ _  
_ **We don't have to live at all**

_Nós não temos que rir de tudo_ _  
_ **I just want you here with me**

_Eu só quero você aqui comigo._ _  
_ **We dont have to talk** **  
** _Nós não temos que conversar_ _  
_ **We don't have to live at all**

_Nós não temos que rir de tudo_ _  
_ **I just want you here**

_Eu só quero você aqui_ _  
_ **You and me**

_Você e eu_

Hermione finalmente ouviu o que ela sonhava há sete anos! E ela estava em um estado de choque, porem não podia ficar assim para sempre, pois seu ruivo ainda esperava uma resposta.

-Sabe Ronald, eu sempre pensei que fosse somente ilusão minha que você nunca poderia me amar, mas hoje eu finalmente escuto o que eu sempre quis escutar finalmente a declaração que tanto esperei. E a resposta de sua pergunta e sim Rony. E eu também te amo

Rony a segurou pela cintura, e a beijou, beijou como se não houvesse ninguém no salão, como se dependesse desse beijo a sua vida, e para ele dependia desse beijo, pois sentiu que não seria mais feliz sem ele.

_Querido Victor._

_Olha que legal estou muito bem e namorando! Eu e o Rony finalmente nos acertamos, e assim nem precisei cumpri a promessa que tinha feito a você. Ele a cumpriu por mim._

_Vic, você não tem noção como eu estou bem e feliz, espero que você também esteja!_

_E você também pode sempre contar comigo, e agora também com o Rony, ele lhe mandou abraços, e esta torcendo por você no campeonato búlgaro._

_Saudades de você meu amigo._

_Hermione Granger Weasley (viu só! Combina xD)_

genteeee... umas das minhas primeiras fic's!

Por favor comente sim? pra eu saber se vcs estao gostando!

aaa, a musica eh One slowdance do Rufio... eh mto boa!

xD

Bjaao e comentem


End file.
